Talk:Hal Emmerich
Hal's Age Does anyone know, or can anyone approximate Hal's age? He has gray hair in the first game, but he sounds younger than he looks, and in the second game, he has brown hair. --64.131.39.145 03:10, 20 December 2007 (UTC) :The closest I can approximate is that, at the time of Metal Gear Solid, he is in his early/mid 40's. It's odd that they never mention his age. As for the brown hair, Kojima/Shinkawa changed other aspects of his design aswell (such as getting rid of his ridiculously big chin from the first game) for MGS2. The probably just wanted him to look younger. --Fantomas 20:04, 20 December 2007 (UTC) :If he was named after HAL from 2001, he can't have been born earlier than 1965 when the film/novel project was first announced; and he was probably born after the movie was released in April 1968. --Andrew Nagy 15:38, 10 May 2009 (UTC) :What? Just because Kojima named him after HAL doesn't mean his father did. If we used that logic, we'd have to assume that Snake wasn't born until 1981, when Escape From New York came out, or Raiden and Rose weren't born until 1997 when Titanic came out. --Fantomas 16:42, 10 May 2009 (UTC) :LOL, you thought wrong. Play Peace Walker. Hal's father was a fan of the movie and told Big Boss "HAL, now there's a good name."-- 19:39, July 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, well this was over a year before the game came out. --Fantomas 19:40, July 1, 2010 (UTC) :::Doesn't make a difference. You were still wrong. Good timing on your response though. -- 19:42, July 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::And it was even mentioned in the Metal Gear Solid Official Missions Handbook. Weedle McHairybug 19:44, July 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::Well, his logic was incredibly flawed. Pretty desperate to try and rub this in my face, huh? --Fantomas 19:45, July 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::No, no. I was just mentioning that it was mentioned in the Metal Gear Solid Official Missions Handbook. Why would I even be desperate to rub it in when I only just joined the conversation? Weedle McHairybug 19:47, July 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Sorry, wasn't addressing you Weedle. Must have been an edit conflict. --Fantomas 19:49, July 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::::When you are cocky and wrong, yes, I enjoy rubbing it in your face. By the way Weedle, he was clearly talking to me.-- 19:53, July 1, 2010 (UTC) :Just your normal typical "I'm an asshole for no real reason" bullshit then? Got it. Cue your over-the-top basless insults in 3... 2... --Fantomas 19:57, July 1, 2010 (UTC) ::HA! HA! -- 20:03, July 1, 2010 (UTC) :::Cool, it actually worked. --Fantomas 20:06, July 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::Good for you. Anyway, I better find that handbook on Google.-- 20:07, July 1, 2010 (UTC) the affair Just asking but why isn't the affair also talked about on emma's page? as for the age thing I'd say it's more blonde than grey. I'd approximate him to be in his late 20's because if he's in his 40's during solid he'd be in or close to his 60's in MGS4 Isakill :I added it to Emma's page. Revising now, I'd probably go with Otacon being in his early 30's during MGS, which would bring him into his early 40's for MGS4. Fairly reasonable, I guess. --Fantomas 23:05, 18 February 2008 (UTC) Family Tree We've made family trees for different groups, I think Otacon and his "dark family history" could make for an interesting one too.--Drawde83 22:52, 20 June 2008 (UTC) Voice actor Wow I cant beleive just recently I found out what otacons voice actor looks like and jeez what a surprise you just wouldnt think he's otacon lol. Also chris randolphs faverite character is sniper wolf, that's definately not a coincidence. That's fairly common that voice actors do not look like their roles Hal's Mother Does anyone else besides me think maybe Strangelove is Hal's mother?...That was the message I got at the end of Peace Walker , that Huey and Strangelove kind of fall for each other. BigBoss1292 22:13, June 21, 2010 (UTC) :It's possible but I doubt it. It would have been mentioned in the ending credits timeline. It only said that Huey became a father and named his son "Hal". It didn't say anything about Strangelove.-- 19:37, July 1, 2010 (UTC) ::I agree it was not confirmed. It certainly wasn't mentioned in the timeline. But then again, the timeline didn't mention Huey's suicide, either. Weedle McHairybug 21:29, April 18, 2011 (UTC) That last line of Trivia... "It is a running joke in the Metal Gear Solid series that Otacon doesn't actually design most of his inventions, but rather stole the blueprints from the government, mainly DARPA or the Pentagon." Is this true? I know that Hal's father plagiarized the blueprints for Peace Walker from Granin, but I'm unsure if Hal himself did. Can this be verified? -wayward-horizons talk 21:21, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Hiding or not hiding? Purunyuu are in disagreement of whether we should say Emmerich and Snake went into hiding or not, as is whether they had gone out of hiding in the Big Shell Incident. I'm pretty sure that they did, seeing how simply by participating in the mission, not to mention the fact that Raiden discovered Snake's survival when the cut hole in the oil fence (as well as the Patriot's implied recognition of this apparent faked death when he reported it) would mean he got out of hiding. Weedle McHairybug 18:48, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Wait, isn't he supposed to be German? I mean, Emmerich is a German state. :I really have no idea whether he was supposed to be German or not. He could at the very least be of German descent, though, as his grandpa was involved in the Manhattan project (which included various German scientists who fled from Nazi Germany to America). Weedle McHairybug 12:24, July 6, 2012 (UTC) :I´m from germany and have to say that Emmerich is no state but only a small town. 19:48, September 15, 2012 (UTC)